Glove box assemblies are generally known in the art for use in a vehicle. Such glove box assemblies typically include a compartment having a door that is movable with respect to the compartment. The door generally includes a latch such that the door can be opened and closed by an operator or passenger of a vehicle. Generally such latch mechanisms include a large number of parts making the latch difficult to assemble and costly to manufacture. Additionally, such latch mechanisms are prone to rattle and noise providing a less than desirable effect on a driver or passenger of a vehicle.
Additionally, glove box assemblies positioned in a dash of a vehicle should have a secure latching mechanism to comply with safety requirements. Such a latch should securely retain the door relative to the compartment when a force is applied to the latch.
There is therefore a need in the art for a glove box assembly having a minimum number of parts that is easy to install and manufacture. Additionally, there is also a need in the art for a glove box assembly having a secure latch mechanism that does not rattle or cause unnecessary noise in the vehicle.